happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hailey
The creator of this character is ''That1Flippy'', please ask for permission before using this character. Character bio Hailey is a fan character of Happy Tree Friends. She is a koala that wears a pink bow on her head, and pink slippers. She is Audi's sister and shares the same eyes and diamond marking on her forehead as him. She is a lighter shade of gray than Audi. She is a kind character and tries to help as much as she can. Unlike Audi, she actually talks and opens her mouth. She is good friends with some of the other girl characters, and like them, she also hates Disco Bear. She is friends with most of the other characters and always tries to help in one way or another. Her deaths usually involve being killed by explosions, machines, or Audi. Hailey's deaths are usually instant. Hailey is in love with Mime in Like Father, Like Son, but it is only mentioned. It is possible that she may date Mime again, or date another boy, but it is not 100% confirmed that she will date anyone else. She is shown to be good friends with Petunia and Giggles, and hangs out with them sometimes. She is also friends with Flaky too, but Hailey doesn't hang out with her as much as she hangs out with Giggles and Petunia. Hailey's episodes All of the episodes listed are in order. Season 1 * Hear's a Pair * Snow Place Like Home * I Mow You One * A Ruff Day * I Wooden Wander There (Part 1) Season 2 * I Wooden Wander There (Part 2) * Koalaty Party * Like Father, Like Son * Wear's My Bow? * Eye Can't Hear You * Two Evils For One Good * Little Bitty Problem * Weeping Devil * Mitch Match * The Coming Storm * 13th Friday * A Cycle of Endless Loops Season 3 * Solar Interruption Number of kills * Lumpy - 3 ("I Mow You One", "A Ruff Day","The Coming Storm") * Handy - 1 ("I Mow You One") * Cuddles - 1 ("A Ruff Day") * Cub - 1 ("The Coming Storm") * Audi - 1 ("A Cycle of Endless Loops") Deaths # Hear's a Pair - Gets sliced in half by Audi. # Snow Place Like Home - Gets blown up by Audi. # I Wooden Wander There (Part 2) - Audi drops an anvil on her. # Koalaty Party - Gets blown up by Audi again. # Wear's My Bow? - Gets ran over by Sniffles's car. # Eye Can't Hear You - Audi throws 3D glasses that fly in her direction that cut her and Giggles's heads off. # Two Evils For One Good - Gets shot to death by Fliqpy. # Little Bitty Problem - Gets stabbed multiple times in the face, and bleeds to death (caused by Audi.) # Weeping Devil - Gets ripped to shreds by Imp # Mitch Match - Gets sliced apart by Sniffles's helicopter blades. # 13th Friday - One of La Terreur's tentacles goes through her belly. Survival Rate * Season 1: 60% * Season 2: 10% * Total rate: 35.3% Trivia *The pink bow and diamond stripe are similar to Giggles's appearance. *Hailey is not deaf, unlike Audi. *Hailey was originally designed to be a cat, but was later changed to be Audi's sister. *Hailey is That1Flippy's first fan character to die in the first episode they appear/feature/star in. *Most of the time, Audi is the one that kills Hailey. *Hailey is the fifth character to kill Audi. **Audi is Hailey's fifth victim, too. Gallery Hailey_s1.PNG|Hailey's Season 1 Intro Hailey_s2.PNG|Hailey's Season 2 intro Hear's a Pair.png|Sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hear%27s_a_Pair Snow Place Like Home.png|Hailey, along with Audi, Flippy, and Lumpy.|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Snow_Place_Like_Home I Mow You One.png|Hailey in her backyard.|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/I_Mow_You_One A Ruff Day.png|Oh my. Looks like someone lost their pants.|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/A_Ruff_Day I Wooden Wander There (Part 1).png|Why does this remind me of Slender?|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/I_Wooden_Wander_There_(Part_1) I Wooden Wander There (Part 2).png|D:|link=http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/I_Wooden_Wander_There_(Part_2) Koalaty Party.png|Hailey in the picture in the background with Audi.|link=Koalaty Party Wear's My Bow.png|Where's her bow at? Hailey X Mime.PNG|Hailey and Mime Little Bitty Problem.png|What are th- I mean...why is she so big? No, why is Audi so small? Mitch Match.png|A nice view...But not when Audi's around. Okay, okay...I'm just kidding!! Category:Characters by That1Flippy Category:Koalas Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Characters With Shoes Category:Season 76 Introductions Category:Copyrighted Artwork